


Cozy Christmas

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Christmas was the best holiday with Cain in the whole year.





	Cozy Christmas

“Cain?” you yelled from the closet.   
“Yes?” you heard him call back.

“In which boxes are the Christmas tree decorations?” you looked at all the cartons in front of you, there where at least ten, the closet wasn't small, but of course none of you had thought about labeling them when you put the decoration stuff in there.

 

“I think they are in these three there.” he said, suddenly from behind you, pointing at the boxes.

“Thanks! We really should tag them.” you laughed.

  
You took one and Cain the other two when you brought them in the living room where Cain already adjusted the beautiful big tree in the Christmas tree stand.

It was the the 23rd of December and normally you would already have a tree and decorated it but this year an important hunt got in the way of your plans.

You didn't hunt as much as you did back then but sometimes when the Winchesters need help, you helped. Of course together with Cain, he was too afraid that something could happen to you but you understood that and were happy about his help.

 

Now you were happy finally being back with Cain and having a nice holiday. It was your third Christmas together and already your favorite time of the year to celebrate with him.

Cain would always cook and he always send you back on the sofa with a cup of tea when you tried to help. He just wants you to relax and have calm days.

But of course you always get the chance to sneak in the kitchen and help a bit, not wanting him to have to do everything alone.

 

Today's plan was to just decorate the tree and have a nice evening. It was just early afternoon so you had plenty of time.

  
You started to look through the boxes, getting the lights out to let Cain put them in the tree first and then you looked at which Christmas ornaments and other decorations you wanted to use.

You also found two Santa hats in one of the boxes and smiled to yourself at the idea that instantly came to your mind.

 

Cain was so distracted with the lights that he didn't noticed you sneaking up to him. You put one hat on your head and stood on your tiptoes behind him to put the other one on his head, with success.

 

He turned around and reached up to feel what you put there and you smiled at him. “It's one of the Santa hats I found.”

“You want me to wear it?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.

“You look cute with it and no one's gonna see you except me and I'm wearing one too.” you grinned.

 

He smiled a bit and turned around again to finish the lights and you grabbed some of the decorations to start hanging them on the tree.

 

 

A few hours later you two were finally done and satisfied with your beautiful shining and sparkling tree.

Cain was standing behind you, laying his arms around your waist and you leaned in putting your hand over his, smiling when you eyed your work.

“I think our tree this year is the most beautiful we've ever had.” you said looking up to him.

“It's not as beautiful is you are.” he said, turning you around and you automatically put your hands on his shoulder.

“Oh stop it.” you said with a laugh, lightly slapping his shoulder, when you started blushing. Unbelievable that after over 3 years he still could make you blush that easy.

 

“Never!” he said as he looked in your eyes and leaned down to kiss you and you closed your eyes. You loved Cain and kissing him, his kisses were always special.

 

“How about you make some tea and I make the sofa cozy so can have a nice evening?” you suggested when you two broke apart.

“Sure, for you everything.” he leaned down and gave you another quick kiss before he went in the kitchen.

 

You spread some blankets at the sofa, fluffed up the pillows and snuggled in there.

 

It didn't took long until Cain came back with two cups of tea.

“And where should I sit?” he asked with a grin.

 

You lifted the blanket a bit and pat beside you. “Here.”  
  
When he sat down you took one cup from him and directly snuggle up to him.

 

You would never get tired of the Christmas days with him. Just cuddling together on the sofa with a nice cup of tea, enjoying the silence together, looking at the tree until you fall asleep.

 


End file.
